Overdose
Overdose is a popular song by EXO-K. It was released on May 16, 2014 on YouTube, with almost 100,000,000 views today. Korean Ver. Romanized Lyrics (Come in) (Warning x4) Modeungeol geolgo neol deuri kin nan Ije dorikilsudo eoptda Igeon bunmyeog wiheomhan jungdok So bad no one can stop her Her love her love ojik geugotman bara Geunyeoui sarang hanappuningeol Chimyeongjeogin fantasy hwangholhan gue ane chwihae Oh she wants me Oh she's got me Oh she hurts me Joha deouk galmanghago isseo Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo hindeureojyeo Jeonjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda E~ Oh too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose Too much, neoya~ your love, igeon Overdose Neoui geu geu sumgillo oh no Boineun neol galguhae jom deo Gappajin sumeuro jilsikdon hue Jeonyul geurigo hansum Her love Her love dokhangeot gata naegen Heeonalsu eomneun ne destiny Pineun tteugeowojiji yeah, machi modu jibaehae Oh she wants me Oh she's got me Oh she hurts me Gyeseok neoman geurigo geurinda Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo hindeureojyeo Jeonjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda E~ Oh too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose Too much, neoya~ your love, igeon Overdose Modu da naege mureowa naega byeonhangeot gatae Simjange niga bakhyeobeorindeut Sesangui ontong neoinde Meomchulsu eobseo imi gadeukhan neol Jiguem i sungan you in my heart!~ E X O Yeah, nan neoreul matgo tto neoreul masinda Nae simjangi tteollyeowa gyesok deurikyeodo mojara yeah Seonkkeutkkaji jeonyulsikin galjeung isunganeul jaba Jiljureul meomchuji ma neomu joha can't stop it Hey Doctor~ jigeum idaero gajinanha Juchehalsu eomnun ikkeullime neowa naega hana I neukkim eobsineun jungeugeona machagajingeol Naega saneun iyu neoran dalkomhame jungdok call the doctor Someone call the doctor nan geunyeoreul pillyohae hey Haeron botdan motdulsu eobseo mothae Motaebeoseonaji motaneun jungdokgateungeol Gin gin ibyeol tu nareul nowo E~ Oh too much (too much) neoya (your love) your love igeon Overdose Too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose Lyrics in Hangul come in 모든걸 걸고 널 들이킨 난 이제 돌이킬수도 없다 이건 분명 위험한 중독 소배드 노원트 스탑헐 her love her love오직 그것만 바라 그녀의 사랑 하나뿐인걸 치명적인 페이스 황홀한 그 안에 취해 oh she wants me oh she’s got me oh she hurts me 좋아 더욱 갈망하고 있어 someone call the doctor 날 붙잡고 말해줘 사랑은 결국 중독 오버도스 시간이 지날수록 통제도 힘들어져 점점 깊숙이 빠져간다 too much 너야 your love이건 오버도스 too much 너야 your love이건 오버도스 너의 그 그 숨길로 오노 보이는 널 갈구해 좀 더 가빠진 숨으로 질식된 후에 전율 그리고 한숨 her love her love 독한것 같아 내겐 헤어날수 없는 destiny 피는 뜨거워지지 마치 모두 지배해 oh she want me oh she’s got me oh she hurt me 계속 너만 그리고 그린다 someone call the doctor 날 붙잡고 말해줘 사랑은 결국 중독 오버도스 시간이 지날수록 통제도 힘들어져 점점 깊숙이 빠져간다 too much 너야 your love이건 오버도스 too much 너야 your love이건 오버도스 모두 다 내게 물어와 내가 변한것 같애 심장에 니가 박혀버린듯 세상이 온통 너인데 멈출수 없어 이미 가득한 널 지금 이 순간 you in my heart 이엑스오 난 너를 맡고 또 너를 마신다 내 심장이 떨려와 계속 들이켜도 아직 모자라 손끝까지 전율시킨 갈증 이순간을 잡아 질주를 멈추지 마 너무 좋아 can’t stop her 헤이 닥터~지금 이대로 가진않아? 주체할수 없는 이끌림에 너와 내가 하나 이 느낌 없이는 죽은거나 마찬가진걸 내가 사는 이유 너라는 달콤함에 중독 someone call the doctor 난 그녀가 빌요해 아무래도 난 버틸수 없어 (버티지 못해 ) 벗어나지 못하는 중독같은걸 too much 너야 your love이건 오버도스 too much 너야 your love이건 오버도스 Chinese Ver. Romanized/Pinyin Lyrics Luhan Wo du shang yi qie er he xia le ni Shi jian dao zhuan ye wu fa shou hui Chen Jiu suan mao zhe shang yin de wei xian So bad, no one can stop her Lay Her love her love, wo xiang yao ta de yi qie Ta de ai jiu shi wei yi de ding lv Chen Ta de chun yi wen zhi ming Yue huang hu jiu yue wu fa zi ba Luhan Oh she wants me, oh she’s got me Chen Oh she hurts me Wo shi ru ci ke wang xiang de dao ni all Someone call the doctor kuai bang zhu wo dui wo shuo Ai qing zhe bing shang yin Overdose Si nian de shi jian tai jiu kong huang jiu kai shi zhe mo Man man yue bei ni shen shen mi huo Eh-oh Too much shi ni Your love Zhe shi Overdose Too much shi ni Your love Zhe shi Overdose Baekhyun/Chen Ni qing qing di tiao dou wo de jian Mei yi ci chu peng dou xiang shi chu dian Suho/Lay Xin tiao kuai dao ji xian zhi xi de shun jian Zhan li, tan le yi kou qi Kai/Xiumin Her love her love, jiu shi wei yi de jie yao Jiu xiang wu fa jie tuo de Destiny D.O./Luhan Quan shen dong mai fei teng zhe Yeah Zhong yu neng jia yu zhe gan jue Baekhyun/Chen Oh she wants me, oh she’s got me D.O./Luhan Oh she hurts me Ji xu zhui zhu zhe ni xiang de dao ni all Someone call the doctor kuai bang zhu wo dui wo shuo Ai qing zhe bing shang yin Overdose Si nian de shi jian tai jiu kong huang jiu kai shi zhe mo Man man yue bei ni shen shen mi huo Eh-oh Too much shi ni Your love Zhe shi Overdose Too much shi ni Your love Zhe shi Overdose Lay Suo you ren dou zai wen zhe wo Luhan Zen me wo bian le hen duo Lay Cong nei xin shen chu gan ran ni yi qie Chen Ni jiu shi wei yi de shi jie Luhan Zai ye wu fa dao tui ni tian man de kong jian Chen Zai zhe yi shun jian You’re in my heart Xiumin E X O Kris Wo xiang yao ba ni guan man wo de hou Quan shen dou zai chan dou jiu suan he de zai duo yong yuan dou bu gou Du xing yi jing man yan cong tou dao jiao dan wo bu qu zhao jia Xiang shou zhe zhe zhong ci ji na me tong kuai I can’t stop Xiumin Hey doctor Zhe zhong gan jue jiu ting hao de Huh Kang ju bu liao ni gei de yin li rang wo man man bei ni rong hua Tao Ning yuan chang shui bu xing ru guo zhe zhong gan jue bu cun zai Zhong ni tian mi de du bian cheng wo huo xia qu de qi dai all Someone call the doctor. Ta de ai cai neng jiu wo Shi qu ta yi tian dou bu neng huo Wo bu xiang li kai ni de ai xiang tian tang de you huo Zhi ming de mei li zhen han zhe wo Eh-oh Too much shi ni Your love Zhe shi Overdose Too much shi ni Your love Zhe shi Overdose Chinese Lyrics Luhan 我赌上一切 而喝下了你 时间倒转也无法收回 Chen 就算冒着上瘾的危险 So bad, no one can stop her Lay Her love her love, 我想要她的一切 她的爱 就是唯一的定律 Chen 她的唇一吻致命 越恍惚 就越无法自拔 Luhan Oh she wants me, oh she’s got me Chen Oh she hurts me 我是如此渴望想得到你 all Someone call the doctor 快绑住我 对我说 爱情这病 上瘾 Overdose 思念的时间太久 恐慌就开始折磨 慢慢越被你深深迷惑 Eh-oh Too much 是你 Your love 这是 Overdose Too much 是你 Your love 这是 Overdose Baekhyun/Chen 你轻轻地挑逗我的肩 每一次触碰都像是触电 Suho/Lay 心跳快到极限 窒息的瞬间 战栗, 叹了一口气 Kai/Xiumin Her love her love, 就是唯一的解药 就像无法解脱的 Destiny D.O./Luhan 全身动脉沸腾着 Yeah 终于能驾驭这感觉 Baekhyun/Chen Oh she wants me, oh she’s got me D.O./Luhan Oh she hurts me 继续 追逐这你 想得到你 all Someone call the doctor 快绑住我 对我说 爱情这病 上瘾 Overdose 思念的时间太久 恐慌就开始折磨 慢慢越被你深深迷惑 Eh-oh Too much 是你 Your love 这是 Overdose Too much 是你 Your love 这是 Overdose Lay 所有人都在问着我 Luhan 怎么我变了很多 Lay 从内心深处 感染你一切 Chen 你就是唯一的世界 Luhan 再也无法倒退 你填满的空间 Chen 在这一瞬间 You’re in my heart Xiumin E X O Kris 我想要把你灌满我的喉 全身都在颤抖 就算喝得再多永远都不够 毒性已经蔓延从头到脚 但我不去招架 享受着这种刺激 那么痛快 I can’t stop Xiumin Hey doctor 这种感觉就挺好的 Huh 抗拒不了你给的引力 让我慢慢被你融化 Tao 宁愿长睡不醒如果这种感觉不存在 中你甜蜜的毒 变成我活下去的期待 all Someone call the doctor. 她的爱才能救我 失去她一天都不能活 我不想离开 你的爱像天堂的诱惑 致命的美丽 震撼着我 Eh-oh Too much 是你 Your love 这是 Overdose Too much 是你 Your love 这是 Overdose English Lyrics I drew you in closer with all I had Now I can’t turn it back This is clearly a dangerous addiction So bad no one to stop her Her love her love The only thing I want is her love Her fatal fantasy I’m drunk with ecstasy Oh she wants me~ oh she’s got me, oh she hurts me What else can be better than this? Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose It’s harder to control as time goes by I’m falling deeper into her Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose Seeing you inside makes me want you even more After my breath quickens and chokes I feel a shiver and then a sigh Her love her love is like poison to me I can’t escape My blood gets hotter and she controls all of me Oh she wants me~ oh she’s got me, oh she hurts me I keep thinking and thinking about you Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose It’s harder to control as time goes by I’m falling deeper into her Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose Everyone asks me if I changed It’s like you’re nailed into my heart My world is filled with you I can’t stop, I’m already filled with you Right now, this moment, you’re in my heart E X O I taste you and drink you My heart trembles, I keep drinking you in but it’s not enough yet This thirst sends shivers even to my fingertips, hold onto that moment Don’t stop going, it’s so good, can’t stop Hey doctor, it won’t go like this You and I will become one with the uncontrollable attraction Without this feeling, it’s like I am dead The reason I live is because of my addiction to the sweetness that is you (Someone call the doctor) Someone call the doctor, I need her I can’t stand it for a single day You’re an addiction I don’t want to escape For a long time (?) Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose Music Videos Korean Version Chinese/Mandarin Version Category:Lyrics